Expelled
"Expelled" is the second episode of the first season and the second episode overall. Synopsis Roland is shocked by the murder of Raymond Dawson. Many are leaving the city for lack of security. As the killer strikes a second time panic breaks out. Plot Sarah and her daughter Anna take a walk. Anna discovers a man lying on the street. Sarah notices that the man is dead and screams out loud. Roland gets a call and learns that Raymond Dawson was found stabbed in the street. He is shocked and tries to keep the bad news secret. But it gets around quickly and many residents pack their things to leave the city. Roland intercepts many of them before they can reach the harbor. He tries to stop them from taking off, but he does not succeed. On the ferry, a woman, Karen Woodson, notices that her husband is not with her. This is in the harbor building and does not find the exit. A person is watching him from the shadows. Karen tries to leave the ferry, but it is already leaving. Just as she wants to jump down, she and the others see her husband Nathan being pushed off the roof of the harbor building. Many have entrenched themselves in their homes to avoid being another victim of the mysterious murderer. Roland and Peter go to the scene, but find no trace. Back in town hall, Kate reminds Roland that in two days new residents will arrive to move into the city. Since Roland fears that many of them would not come out of fear, he starts a transmission on television, in which he claims that the police have caught and detained the murderer. In the evening, Roland goes to his bedroom. There the masked man suddenly stands and begins to threaten Roland. He says that Roland is not his target, and if he evacuates the city, no one would be harmed. Roland rushes to the phone to call the security, but when it arrives, the masked has already disappeared. Roland is on the phone with a man he apparently wants to hire as a sheriff. The man says he would come by ferry the day after tomorrow. Meanwhile, the entire security force combs the city to find the killer. When Hal Morgan hears sounds outside his house, he looks out the window and sees a man sneaking around his house. He panics and hides in a cupboard, but a few minutes later the sounds are gone. The next morning, Roland appears again on TV. He apologizes to the residents for saying that the killer was caught. He also calls on all citizens to look for a masked hooded person. Later, Roland hears something clinking in his apartment. Knowing the masked man is back to kill him, he immediately calls the security service to surprise and attack him. The masked man can escape just by knocking one of the officers off. Roland watches him from the window as he runs into the bank. Soundtracks Two Steps From Hell - White Witch (The masked man is talking to Roland in the bedroom) T.T.L. - Deep Shadow (The masked man is fighting the officers)